The Game
by Reddie Addict
Summary: A smutty one-shot. all mistake are mine, Rated M. hope you like x


**BLAABLAABLAABLAA**

In the early hours of the morning, Alex stumbled up the stairs, having been in the restaurant since 8 pm. Swerving to miss the banister, she tumbled unto the floor in fits of laughter. "Come on Gene! You promised me you'd show me that trick!" she bellowed down the stairs to her rather tipsy DCI. He climbed the stairs one by one, trying not to fall as he did so. "I'm going as fast as I can love!" he said, rather sarcastically. As soon as they both reached the door, Alex attempted to open her front door. "Bloody hell. It won't go in." She slurred.

"Give it here you dozy mare." He replied and snatched the key off her. "that wasn't so hard was it?" When they got inside, Alex went straight to the kitchen to get the things needed for Genes trick. "right, 1 bottle of wine and 2 glasses." She said out loud, not really aiming it at anyone in the room, and placing them on the table in front of her couch. All the while, Gene was getting more nervous. "should i do this? is it really worth ruining out friendship to find out if she likes me or not?" he repeated in his head over and over. "Right, Bolly. Pass me the bottle." As she did this, his breathing quickened. Was he really going to go through with it? He turned round, only to see Alex leaning over the table, her top maybe a little bit too far off her shoulder, revealing the side of her bra. Oh how he wanted access to her. All of her. Right then, she turned around. "What are you looking at Gene?" she questioned him.

"nothing." He simply replied, getting back to opening the bottle. After he'd done that, he poured 2 generous amounted of the blood red liquid. He passed on to Alex, and kept the other for himself.

"now, i bet you you can't feed me the whole glass of wine without spilling it. But i'll show you how its done first." With that, he poured the drink into Alex's awaiting mouth, not spilling a drop. Now it was her turn. As he opened his mouth, he heard a small giggle escape her lips. "i know i look stupid but you don't have to laugh" Gene protested.

"no, no, Guv, just laughing at the complete idiocy of this situation. Me making you drink out of my cup." She said through fits of laughter. "now there's a thought" Gene pondered out loud. He heard Alex groan at the comment, but neither he or she stopped what they were doing. Slowly, she poured the liquid into his mouth, trying not to spill any. All of a sudden, Gene had moved from facing up to staring passionately into his favourite D.I's eyes. He swallowed hard, then moved a tiny bit closer, hoping to god she would not move back. Thankfully she didn't, instead closing the gap between them and placing her lips gently onto his smooth, awaiting lips. He moved his hands into her hair, caressing each curl tenderly. If this was going to happen, it was going to be rough, hard, and earth shattering. Something he was good at.

Alex pressed harder onto Genes mouth. He granted her entrance with her tongue, slowly sliding his own across her bottom lip, sucking it in in the process. He undressed her quickly, desperate to see what he would hopefully be spending the rest of his life with. "god, Alex, you're perfect in every way." He moaned into her shoulder.

"shut up and fuck me." Alex quickly turned Gene onto his back, stripping her own clothes off. The more she took off, the harder Gene got. She started straddling him, trying to find the friction she so desperately wanted. Alex cupped his balls, gaining moans from her DCI. "god Alex, you know how to please a man." He breathed hoarsely.

"Yes. Yes i do." She innocently whispered into his ear, and squeezed harder on his balls, nearly tipping him over the edge there and then. Just before he did, he flipped them both over, Alex now on bottom. He slinked further down the bed, getting closer and closer to his ultimate goal. He placed butterfly kisses all over her chest, belly and finally the mound just above her sweet spot. "Please, Gene?" she whimpered urgently. With that her delved into her cavern with his tongue, seeking out her treasure. Alex through her head back in ecstasy. She had wanted him ever since he'd grabbed her chest the very first day she landed here. "More Gene, please..." she implored him. He worked his way deeper, noticing her breath getting faster. Moans escaped her mouth and she was tipped over the edge and spilled over Genes mouth. After she came crashing down, she scrambled on top of Gene, sinking onto her manhood. She bounced up and down faster and faster, making her chest giggle about in full view of Gene. He was loving it. He was loving her. One hand grabbed onto her breast and squeezed it tight. The more aroused she got, the faster she bounced. Alex started tightening her inner muscles, much to Genes approval. Large moans escaped his lips, purging her on. Faster and faster she got, not physically able to go any faster, until, without warning, Gene exploded into her deep and hard. As soon as she felt him empty his load, she too found herself writhing in pleasure, overcome with her second screaming orgasm of the night. Together the slowed, catching their breath back. Alex toppled off him, pulling Gene into a deep embrace. "I love you Gene Hunt. Always have , always will" and kissed his chest lovingly. "I love you too Alex. Didn't know what love was until I met you." He stayed entangled in each other all night, slowly drifting off to sleep together.

END


End file.
